Transform coding plays an important role in conventional image compression. The purpose of transform coding is to reduce redundant data created during the image compression process. At present, the transform coding entails performing Discrete Cosine Transform (DCT). For instance, image compression standards, such as JPEG, JPEG2000, MPEG-1/2, MPEG4, H.263, and H.264/AVC, apply DCT.
Although the image compression standards achieve high-quality image compression by means of DCT, DCT has a limitation, that is, image compression cannot be accomplished by means of DCT without personal computers operating at a high processing speed and having a large-capacity memory.
However, unlike the personal computers, embedded systems with a low processing speed and a small-capacity memory are unable to perform DCT efficiently. Hence, with the embedded systems being subject to hardware requirements, the embedded systems are unable to compress the image efficiently.
Accordingly, it is imperative to put forth a method and system for overcoming the aforesaid drawbacks of the prior art.